A traditional type of internal combustion engine utilizes a cylinder and reciprocating piston arrangement. A variable-size combustion chamber is typically formed with a cylinder that is effectively closed at one end and has a moveable piston at the other end. A combustible gas, or mixture of a combustible fluid and air, is introduced into the combustion chamber and then typically compressed by the piston and ignited. The ignited gas, or mixture, exerts a force on the piston in the direction that increases the volume of the combustion chamber. The linear movement of the moving piston is then converted to rotational movement by connecting the piston to a crankshaft.
A typical internal combustion engine design includes an engine block that encases the combustion cylinders. Many designs utilize engine block materials that are not well-suited for use as the walls of the combustion cylinder. Thus, cylinder sleeves fabricated from a material that is more suitable to withstand the environment associated with the combustion chamber are used to define the cylinder walls. A common problem with cylinder sleeves, however, is their tendency to deteriorate, especially near the top of the cylinder when the sleeve extends beyond the support limits of the engine block. Previous inventions have attempted to support the upper portion of the cylinder sleeve using ring-shaped “block guards.” However, block guards create problems with heat transfer and restriction of circulating cooling fluid about the cylinder sleeve, and particularly about the upper portion of the cylinder sleeve adjacent the block guard.
Currently, there is an interest among certain automobile enthusiasts in converting a conventional passenger car into a performance car. One approach is to increase power of the existing engine by increasing the diameter of the combustion cylinder and/or stroke displacement. Another approach is to increase power of the existing engine by replacing the existing cylinder sleeves with cylinder sleeves able to withstand higher stresses. The present invention facilitates this approach via an apparatus and method by which cylinder sleeves larger and/or stronger than those originally employed in an existing engine may be provided for support and cooling for increased longevity.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide improved devices and methods for supporting one or more cylinder sleeves in an internal combustion engine. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.